dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Network
Power Network is a El Kadsreian dubbing studio owned by El TV Kadsre Television Network and based in El Kadsre City. Talent Pool Actors * Christopher Berger * Brock Baker * Hörður Faheemsson * Christopher Von Meyer * Jedidiah Cudby * SNO-Cone * Corbin Berger * Akira Yamaguchi * Marcel Casey * Abel Masson * Bruno Jones * Chō Hashiguchi * Noach Irwin * Rob Oaks * Smith Kennedy * Harve Bachchan * Ben San Diego * Curtis Tirrell * Coty Hodges * David Gim * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Zhong Ma * Freddie Derricks * Cal Gardener * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lex Sinclair * Roy Chester * Morgan Peure * David Howard * Denny Joe * Andy Wilson * Kouki Ueda * Sebastià Berlinguer * Brandon Kane * JP Reeve * Zlata Lugnov * Pedro Tchividjian * Deven Elliott * Edward Vipinger * Langdon Fisher * Jonacus Reinder * Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar * Neil Lufaqi * Benny Anderson * Marcus Choong * Timothy Lee Park * Andrew Kayos * Jonathan Mendez * Duncan Coz * Etsuji Jeong * Tommy Bond * Zinoviy Vasilyev * Academy * Benjamin C. Baker * Wim Bao Zheng * Duncan Schleppi * J.D. New World Pictures * George Aupolasi * Perry Gray * Matthew Darragh * Paul Wilson * Captain Earl Chicken Establishment * Jason Morales * George Morales * Marco Morales * Ben Ivanson * Simon Ray * Michael Zihang Actresses * Maja Prebensen * Maddie Hodges * Fuyumi Hilo * Venus Olajumoke * Aisha Phoebe Ayari * Janice Messal * Ayzere Niyazova * Jayde Smith * Aika Morokuzu * Giada Torres Kaufman * Kelly Sanchez * Doris Černý * Alisa Cheyenne * Nicetherine Nixta * Longley Goodenmeyer * Nikole Denishlea * Megan Kojimo * Natasha Mills * Alexa Rice * Nina "Sheegwa" Xie * Julia Kaobishu * Kanak Sylvia * Kristen Dez * Sapphire * Ji Chang * Sarah Rainer * Jasmine Ueine * Liza Crespo * Grace Hall * Sandra Ozlins * Tara Dela Cruz * Eva Nedungadi * Flower * Mary Nishizawa * Katie Corbin Jones * Mina Rial * Feyrouz Oshiro * Fūka Nakajō * Hanako Aichi * G.C. Jiao * Diana Vanswel * Special K * Sandra Laszlo * Tammy Belle * Carmen Xiao * Maurecia Huang * Sandra Doe * Jane C. Baker * Tracey Huchmak * Sinta Wijono * Kat Palace * Taylor Kane * Naoki Takenaka * Tanya Kasis * April Coutier * Holly Albayrak * Bunny Morales * Minh Ray Singers * Brock Baker * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lucas Force * Noach Irwin * Jedidiah Cudby * Alisa Cheyenne * Mr. Caillou * Jayde Smith * Kristen Dez * Nicetherine Nixta * Nikole Denishlea * Longley Goodenmeyer * Rob Oaks * Megan Kojimo * Tara Dela Cruz * Liza Crespo Startalents Male * * * Bryce Papenbrook * Chris Rager * Ian Sinclair * Chris Nielsen * Barth Batchelor * Cris George * Justin Briner * Todd Haberkorn * Matt Mercer * Samuel Vincent * Ben Diskin * Alejandro Saab Female * * Monica Rial * Amanda Lee * Kira Buckland * Stephaine Sheh * Holly Gauthier-Frankel * Sarah Wiedenheft Singers * * Amanda Lee * Nathan Sharp * Holly Gauthier-Frankel Staff Directors * Christopher Berger * Maja Prebensen * Brock Baker * Jade Ray * Benjamin C. Baker * Andy Wilson * Sakuna Meijineri * Sebastià Berlinguer * Eva Nedungadi * Akira Yamaguchi * Michael Zihang * Simon Ray * Minh Ray Dubs Animation * Lucky Fred (Spain) * Jardin City (Peru) * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) * Qin's Moon (China) * Stressed Eric (United Kingdom) Anime * Yuru Yuri (Japan) * Blend S (Japan) * Sabagebu (Japan) * Ai Mai Mi (Japan) * Kiteretsu (Japan) * Chimpui (Japan) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (El Kadsre/Japan) * Anpanman (Japan) * Aikatsu! (Japan) * Doraemon (Japan) (1990's LUK Internacional/Banushen version) * Shimajiro! (Japan) * Non Non Biyori (Japan) * Dr. Slump and Arale (Japan) * Crayon Shin-chan (Japan) Anime (OVA) * Private Eye Dol (Japan) * TwinBee PARADISE (Japan) Live-action * El Chavo (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Captain Hopper (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Da Suisa (Spain) * Inspector Rex (Austria) * Wallander (Sweden) * Kamen Rider series (Japan) * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) * I, Mik, and Loreland (The Netherlands) * Good Morning Call (Japan) * Sous le soleil (France) Films * The Princess and The Cobbler * Night Watch (Russia) * Terkel in Trouble (Denmark) Outsourced Dubs * Muka Muka! (Japan) (dubbed by Cinélume and later SPR Inc.) * Ninja Hattori (Japan) (dubbed by Cinélume) Category:Dubbing studios Category:El Kadsre Category:Dubbing Category:Studios Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre